Freaky
by WickedSweet123
Summary: The 13th Doctor suddenly finds himself in a parallel world...with VERY familiar people. 10.5/Rose pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Please enjoy the story!**

The Doctor sat in the captain's chair with his feet up on the TARDIS's console. Everything was quiet since his last companion decided to leave. He was wearing his usual suit with the bowler hat over his eyes as he was trying to sleep. The TARDIS gave a sudden lurch and the Doctor fell out of the chair.

"What the.." The TARDIS lurched again and landed with a dull thud. "Oh, brilliant. Where have you taken me this time?" The Doctor murmured to the TARDIS as he walked outside to take a look around.

He had landed in an alley. As usual. So, he locked the TARDIS and started walking down the street. It looked to be England in the 21st century. He'd been here plenty of times. But something felt...different, here. Not like what he was used to. As he was walking past a chips stand, he noticed a little boy staring at him. The boy looked to be about five and he was staring at the Doctor with a look that no five year olds should have. A look that was _far_ to intelligent. The Doctor felt he knew this little boy some how with his messy brown hair and his big brown eyes, but he couldn't place it. Without any warning the little boy started walking over to the Doctor, who didn't know if he should run or talk to the boy. He decided to talk first, run later.

"Hello," the Doctor said once the boy was near him.

The boy smiled up at the Doctor and said, "Daddy."

The Doctor knelt down so that he was level with the boy. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

The boy shook his head. "Daddy." he said again.

Before the Doctor could answer he heard a woman yell, "Jack? Jack?!"

"I think that's your Mum calling for you." The Doctor said to the boy. "Over here." He shouted at the woman, and stopped. He knew her. It had been a hundred years since he had seen her last, but he still recognized her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She said as she picked up the boy-Jack-and hugged him close. "Don't you dare run off on me like that again!" She said to Jack.

"I should be going.." The Doctor said but as he started to turn away a man started walking over. A man he hadn't seen in about a hundred years.

"Rose! You found him!" The brown haired man said as he ran up and hugged Jack.

"I _really_ should to be going..." The Doctor said before anything else happened.

"Actually, Doc-_John, _this man found him." Rose said, gesturing to the Doctor.

"Well, thank you, sir," _John_ said, shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Oh, it was no problem," The Doctor said, "but I _really_ need to be going-"

"Daddy." Jack said.

"I'm here," John said going back to Jack.

"No, other Daddy," Jack said pointing to the Doctor. Rose and John both turned to stare at the Doctor.

"Busted." The Doctor said, "I'm...um...you," he pointed to his past self, "in the future. Well technically other you since you can't regenerate right?"

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Yep, about..." he counted on his fingers, "two or three regenerations later. I forget. Oh! And Rose, guess what?" The Doctor took off his hat to reveal a full head of red hair, "I'm finally ginger!"

Rose and John both laughed at that. Remembering when he had first regenerated he had asked if he was ginger.

"So," Rose asked once they had stopped laughing, "you want to come over for dinner?"

**A/N: I have a question. How is it that the Doctor had to erase Donna's memory since being human she couldn't have a Time Lord brain for some reason or another right? Well, the clone Doctor is pretty much human with a Time Lord brain so how is it that he will survive and not her? Is Rose going to wake up one morning and find that he's brain exploded? That would be bad.....ANYWHO pretty please with cherries and hot fudge and bananas and nuts and ice cream and pickles and mustard and fruit loops and gummy bears and JELLY BABIES and bacon on top review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. But if I did David Tennant would have to stay for AT LEAST ten more years and his companions would NOT fall in love with him and I would only keep Steven Moffat on the show until I find out who River Song is. Actually...I don't think even HE knows. **

**A/N: I have decided to write at least one more chapter! Yeah!**

The Doctor looked around the house. It was a very lovely two-story house with a big yard and even a little swing set. Very domestic. He was proud.

"So, Doctor," Rose started. "What happened after we left?"

"Well, same old same old," The Doctor said. "I traveled around the universe, sometimes alone, sometimes with others," He shrugged. "Not much to tell. But YOU!" The Doctor said turning to her and John. "What have you two been up to?"

"It's only been about 8 years since we've last seen you." John said. "I started working for Torchwood. I'm head of the alien research department."

"We've been protecting the Earth from aliens and what not." Rose said. "Even ran into an alternate Dalek!"

The Doctor looked alarmed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "But they weren't really dangerous. In fact they were pretty easy to get rid of."

Jack ran up to them. "Mummy! Daddy! Look at the new picture I drew!" He showed them a picture of a man in bow tie and a woman with red hair.

The Doctor immediately recognized them. Rose and John looked a little confused.

"That's me." The Doctor said. "The me after you." The Doctor gestured to John. "And Amy. I haven't seen her in forever." The Doctor smiled sadly at the memories. She was a good friend, it was such a shame what happened to her...

"Jack, why don't you go back to your room." Rose said.

"Ok, Mummy." Jack left.

"He does that a lot." John said. "He draws things. Things that happened or will happen. It's like he's connected to our memories. He knows everything."

The Doctor looked up, startled. "Can I see some of these drawings?"

They were up in Jack's room. Jack was showing them his drawings.

"This one is one of my favorites." Jack held up a picture of a blonde woman surrounded by a golden light. "And this one, too!" He held up a man with big ears wearing a leather jacket. All the pictures were of different things. One was of John and him, the Doctor, in his previous regeneration. Another was of the TARDIS. One was of an old man with a young girl. Another was of a man with curly hair and wearing an impossibly long scarf. And yet another was of a blonde haired man wearing celery on his jacket. And one that surprised him most of all. It was a picture of a place with twin suns, and trees with silver leaves, and red grass, and an orange sky. It was Gallifrey.

"Thank you for coming." Rose said, hugging the Doctor. "It was nice to see you again."

"You too." The Doctor said, pulling away. "And take good care of Jack. He is very special."

"Goodbye, Doctor." John said.

"Goodbye, John. And Goodbye, Jack." The Doctor bent down to give Jack a hug.

"Bye." Jack said. "I drew you a picture." Jack gave him a piece of folded up paper. "But don't open it until you get back home."

"Okay." The Doctor promised. He gave everyone one last hug and went back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor put her into the vortex and went back to relaxing. It was then that he remembered the picture. He took it out of his pocket and unfolded it.

The picture was of a telly. The telly showed some show called 'Doctor Who.' The Doctor shrugged and put the picture back in his pocket. He would try to figure it out later.

**A/N: Lame ending I know. I just had a little more stuff I needed to get down. Please review! Reviews are love!**


End file.
